Sonic: Signs
by Okcin
Summary: GUN is back. A new life form is present, and a new organization that wont hold back to stop it. R
1. GUN's Return

Okcin: *Opens a door* Hello! my Name is Okcin. I am an author who has finally decided to write something and this will be my first fic. It won't turn out as well as i hope it will, but i'll get better at this.  
  
Shadow: How can a faker get better at anything? You know your just trying to be like Triad. But you're not. A fake is no where near as good as the original.  
  
Okcin: Hey! these are my ideas!  
  
Bakura: But your main preface concept is his. Your deck is similar to his meant to replicate the same principle, but it's not the same.  
  
Okcin: At least I'm tryin my best!  
  
Oliver: Ah you are a poet.  
  
Okcin: i write fanfiction! not poetry!  
  
Pet Rock: ...  
  
Okcin: that's the meanest i've ever heard you say PR...  
  
Bakura: Even stories have rules... Now state them.  
  
Okcin: I was gonna do it without you asking, i just got distracted... ah heck ill make a dislaimer muse.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the related characters. They are property of SEGA LTD and SonicTeam.  
  
Ok: Thanks disclaimer!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the related characters. They are property of SEGA LTD and SonicTeam.  
  
Ok: Right we've got it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the related characters. They are property of SEGA LTD and SonicTeam.  
  
Ok: ok that's it. *makes disclaimer disappear* Sorry folks, ill control him next time. Anyways, lets start this fanfiction. I'll try my best to make it great!  
  
Bakura: Translation: He writes stories because he can't do anything else well.  
  
Okcin:...  
  
Shadow: You forgot the spoiler warning.  
  
Okcin: Right! here you guys go!  
  
SPOILER WARNING: If you have not completed, sonic adventure 2 or sonic advance 2, i am warning you now. This contains spoilers for them and all of their predecessors.  
  
Ok: Right, now onto the fic.  
  
-----  
  
Shadow was succesful in preventing the space colony ARK from falling into the atmospdhere and destroying Earth. His true mission was accomplished. However he could not alow himself to exist, as it has only caused the Earth trouble so far. So instead of returning to the safety of ARK, he lets the Earth's gravity take him. He gave the earth a chance to be happy, he was no longer necessary.  
  
As the gravity began to pull him in he knew his fate was to hit the Earth and perish, or burn along the way in doing so. Both meant guarenteed death, and he accepted it. He could go in peace now that the Earth was safe. But a voice changed his destiny... A mysterious voice of whom he did not recognize, proved his known fate wrong.  
  
----5 months later----  
  
At the newly constructed GUN base, there were hardly any people to be seen in the area. After the main base of GUN had been destroyed 5 months ealier, it was hard to find what remnants of the orginization had been left behind. They were powerless, but their existance was necessary untill Shadow was captured. Until They have a confirmed corpse or capture him, they would keep searching without fail.  
  
Dalton was at a GUN outpost at the perimeter of the city affected when the main base had been destroyed. Getting things organized had been hell all day every day, especially since he had to find many new recruits after most of the forces had been killed or destroyed in the blast that took the whole island the base was housed on up with it.  
  
However, he was able to sustain such a tasking job, because of what it had meant to him. He swore that he would kill Shadow. Nothing would stop him capturing him or killing him as long as Shadoww was out of the picture. He knew shadow was still alive and active, and he would pay for the suffering he has brought unto him. He refused to let him get away with what he had done three months ago.  
  
A new recruit approached him. "Sir, we believe we have located the hedgehog! We have already sent a dispatch to capture him!"  
  
"Very good, I will oversee the operation myself. We can't allow a repeat of Kilajra Street. Prepare my mechanized suit for combat, I will take him out myself if i must."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
----  
  
Tails was flying over the city in his Tornado 2. He had gotten a message earlier from Sonic that there was something important that they had to discuss.  
  
  
  
"I wonder why he asking me to come so early. But it doesn't matter, if Sonic says it's important, then I will be there for him!"  
  
The Tornado began to give off warning lights and sounds. When tails looked down at the board he saw a group of three planes on the radar.  
  
His radio started talking, "Land the plane immediately, you are under arrest for the assitance of crime. Land or be fired upon."  
  
"Oh no! It can't be!" Tails shouted with surprise.   
  
The GUN ships didn't even bother to allow him the time to land, hey immediately opened fire after the message. Tails quickly manuevered his ship to fly low into the city, and one of the GUN ships crashed into a building while pursuing. The other two folled closesly behind and fired missles at the tornado. But before they got halfway, The tornado transformed into car mod and landed on the street not far below it. Tails mad the car take a sharp left and the missles went wide trying to follow, and destroyed the top of a couple of houses. The GUN ships gave up the pursuit and pulled away from the street.  
  
"GUN is back?! Of course! They would be the only ones that would open fire on us, the rest of the country regards me as a hero! I have to inform sonic about this!  
  
Tails quickly drove down the street trying to warn Sonic of the danger he was about to face.  
  
-----  
  
Okcin: Eh... how's this for a start?  
  
Bakura: You call that a start? That's almost a pathetic as a Skull Servant!  
  
Okcin: Hey! Skull servant is used in fusions!  
  
Bakura: If you can call those pathetic fusions monsters...  
  
Okcin: Fine, be that way. What did you think Shadow?  
  
Shadow: If you kill me off, a rocket ships couldn't get you fast enough off the planet to escape my wrath.  
  
Okcin: *gulp* eheheheh... Oliver?  
  
Oliver: Is this a trick question?  
  
Okcin: :( Even the bot has it against me... what about you, PR?  
  
PR: ...  
  
Okcin: At least my pet rock supports me!  
  
Others: ...  
  
Okcin: Well, tell me what you guys think! If you guys think this sounds interesting, I'll make the next chapter longer, and show you what Dalton can do! Sayonara!  
  
Shadow: Disappear! *blasts Okcin* Never repeat that word in front of me ever again.  
  
Okcin: *in pain* I care about you, too shadow. 


	2. A New Begining

Okcin: ZZzz... huh? oh yeah. Insomnia is bliss. I'm so bored im writing a story... yay! It's funny what a can of diet root beer can do to you late at night. I'm writing again because people care!  
  
*In the audience there can be seen a few members. Pet rock and everyone else who reviewed his story.*  
  
Okcin:Yay! People!  
  
Bakura: That thing isn't a person. That is a spherical Metamorphic rock.  
  
Ok: He's Igneous!  
  
Bakura: Like I care.  
  
Shadow: Get on with the story. Tails is attacked by GUN. When are you getting to me?  
  
Ok: As soon as someone threatens bodily harm against me if i don't?  
  
Shadow: Bad answer. I'll get to you after the fic.  
  
Ok: Eheheheh... Ok, disclaimer and Spoiler warnings, let it rip!  
  
Random Beyblader: Let's go! *spins blade*  
  
Ok: Hey! who invited you here?!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the related characters. They are property of SEGA LTD and SonicTeam. I also don't own beyblade or whatever. This will probably be the only time i use them anyways. Any characters i create in this story are for my usage only and cannot be used without my consent.  
  
Spoiler Warning: If you have not completed, sonic adventure 2 or sonic advance 2, i am warning you now. This contains spoilers for them and all of their predecessors.  
  
------  
  
Hi! My name is Miles "Tails" Prower! Its been 5 months since the incident at the space colony ARK. We had saved the world from destruction once again with both Sonic's and Shadow's help. Sonic had asked me to come meet him somewhere in the center of the city. He said he had some urgent news to give to me. But on my way there, I was attacked by GUN airships! GUN is back! I gotta warn Sonic!  
  
-----  
  
Tail's Tornado 2 stormed down the road in a frenzy of speed. As he turned it around the corner, his craft hit some random cars that were parked along the side of the road, sending them flying. Although it was a crazy speed to drive at as well as destructive to others property, it had to be done in order to evade them. They are far more destructive in their methods of capture than he was in his method of current driving. Tails knew that it was only a matter of time before more GUN units came to assault him and Sonic.  
  
After about 2 minutes of his nearly self-destructive driving, Tails found himself at a roadblock created by none other than GUN. Tails quickly transformed his ship into it's mech form and ran his ship quickly to dodge the attacks of several shielded artillerary. With quick precision and action, several missles were shot from tails' craft and hit them at the heels, penetrating the defenses that the artillerary was provided. Tails then quickly dispatched the blockade that prevented his further movement by sending another volley of missles straight at it, causing it to explode in a grand display of molten fireworks.  
  
He quickly then ran his mech across the roadways to encounter heavy resistance as he went along. Countless aircraft fired volley after volley of missles in his path. He was very careful to avoid them, and even destroyed some of the missles fired with some of his own. The horrendous battle destroying the road and some small structured buildings as they moved along.  
  
It was in this instant that Tails found a way out. He found a parking garage in which to seek his refuge. He quickly maneuvered the Tornado 2 into the area and started running up. GUN robots were in hot pursuit, and Tails reached the top. He quickly made the mech jump off the top of the building. Tails twisted the control so his craft would turn horizontally on its side. He then quickly fired the boosters on his ship sending him flying at another building across from the parking garage. He quickly braced himself for impact as the craft pummeled through the window of a luckily unoccupied building in front of him. The craft rushed through several walls untill it came to a screeching halt.  
  
Tails quickly got out of his ship, although he was in a state of shock from his difficult manuever. He ran across the hall and hid in an abandoned room. There was a looud quake across the floor of the building and fire shot out from the adjacent hallway. He knew what this meant. The Tornado 2 was destroyed.  
  
Tails lay in the room room in waiting, his heart racing as he waited for a couple of minutes. He cold here the cold clanking of the robots in the other room searching the wreckage for any trace of his survival. But, after ten minutes of waiting in the cold, restless silence by himself, the presence left him.  
  
He returned to the site where the ruin of what was once his own creation lay. It was very precious to him, his inventions. It always saddened him whenever one of his creations was destroyed, whether he actually showed it or not. And this creation had helped him help Sonic save the world.  
  
"I wont forget what you've done for me. You were helpful in the most critical of situations."  
  
-----  
  
Tails sneaked along the alleyways of the city avoiding as much attention as he could. An occasional GUN robot would walk by patrolling the area, forcing him to hid anywhere, the latest case being a dumpster(to the much displeasure of Tails). The alleyways were dark, unnerving, and untrustworthy as being a safe place. Several places he traversed proved to be filled with vermin of many kind, none of which were friendly in the least. The dark shadow casted by the height of the buildings didn't improve it's appearance either.  
  
  
  
"Where could Sonic be? I hope I'm not too late," said Tails fearing the worst.  
  
"Where else would I be? I've been trying to find you buddy!" called a familiar voice.  
  
Tails knew right away who it was. "Sonic," he cried out in a joyful tone, "I've been looking for you everywhere! GUN is back, and their looking for Shadow again, but since you look alot like Shadow, they could go after you again!"  
  
"Woa, hey there, calm down, Tails! That's what i was trying to get to talk to you about. Besides, you don't think I'd let them get me again, did ya?" Sonic pauses and looks around the alley. "Say, where's the Tornado 2?"  
  
Tails looks away from Sonic's face and states, "It... It got destroyed when i was trying to reach you."  
  
"Cheer up, pal. It's only a minor set back, I'm sure you can build a new one, perhaps even better than your old one! If anyone can do it, you can!" said Sonic, full of support for his partner. Not to mention he believed what he said without a single doubt in his mind.  
  
"Yea, you're right! I'll build another one! And I'll teach GUN not to mess with me!" Tails said, full of resolve. Sonic always managed to cheer him up, no matter what troubled him. The two of them were the best friends any person could imagine. There wasn't any doubt that they were a powerful team.  
  
"There is something funny about the sudden GUN activity, I don't see why they would be after someone who's dead. Eggman might be behind this, he's proven his evil deeds time after time. I'm gonna check this out. I want you to find your way out of here while I distract GUN. Maybe I'll be able to find out the cause of this mess!"  
  
"Ok, once i get to a safe area, I'm going to search for information concerning GUN, I'll try to gather as much info as I can about the sudden increase in their activities. I'll also be busy building another ship."  
  
Sonic nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan, let's get moving!"  
  
----  
  
Okcin: All right another chapter completed!  
  
*In the audience Pet Rock can be seen with a sign attached to it with tape. It says "Go Okcin!!"*  
  
Okcin: *teary eyes* People care about me ^_^  
  
Bakura: It's a rock.  
  
Okcin: No one's every supported me this much before!  
  
Bakura: It's a rock...  
  
Okcin: I feel so... Loved!  
  
Bakura: *decks okcin* IT'S A STUPID ROCK!  
  
Okcin: *rubs head* Ow! that was uncalled for!  
  
Bakura: Only in your mind. Wait, isn't that an oxymoron?  
  
Okcin: I heard that! Anyways, to all of you who read this story, what do ya think? ^_^ Do you like it? Huh? huh? well, if you wanna let me know, send me a review! Tell me what you think! Please?  
  
Shadow: Pathetic... 


End file.
